


Past Lines and Future Loves

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Brief Wade Wilson/Peter Parker, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Honey! Babe, I’m home,” Steve called as he entered the apartment, tossing his keys onto the table by the door. He closed his door with his foot and carried the grocery bags into the kitchen. “Brock?”“Yeah, Steve, I’m comin’. I was in the bathroom,” Brock answered as he came around the corner. The omega giggled as he started pulling everything out of the bags to start putting away. He purred when arms wrapped around him from behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: A Little Color Called Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481303
Comments: 15
Kudos: 528





	Past Lines and Future Loves

“Honey! Babe, I’m home,” Steve called as he entered the apartment, tossing his keys onto the table by the door. He closed his door with his foot and carried the grocery bags into the kitchen. “Brock?”

“Yeah, Steve, I’m comin’. I was in the bathroom,” Brock answered as he came around the corner. The omega giggled as he started pulling everything out of the bags to start putting away. He purred when arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Hi, alpha,” the blond purred, looking up at the man over his shoulder.

“Hey, omega. How ‘bout we go to the bedroom, hm? I can fuck you silly since you were gone so long,” Brock rumbled, rubbing the blond’s hips.

“I would love to, except I have to put all the groceries away and cook dinner. Jack, Jasper, and Bucky are all coming over, remember?” Steve asked, turning back to the groceries and pulling out of the alpha’s arms to put them away.

“Yeah, baby, I know, but they can all wait, hm? Come love your alpha.”

“Brock, I’m serious, I have to get this done.” The omega continued to put things in the cupboards, up on his tip toes so he could put everything in it’s proper place on the higher shelves. He yelped when he was suddenly yanked back, colliding into the island counter in the kitchen.

“I don’t think you get it, little omega. Your alpha wants some action so you gotta give it,” Brock growled, crowding Steve against the counter. Steve opened his mouth to argue and earned a harsh slap across the face for his trouble.

“B-Brock,” the omega stuttered out in shock, looking up at him with wide eyes as he held his cheek. “I-I…”

“Shut up. You’ve ruined my good mood now, you stupid omega,” Brock growled, huffing angrily. “You wanna cook dinner so bad? Fine. I expect dinner to be made before I get home every day from now. Apartment should be cleaned, and you better look presentable for me.”

“B-But-” Steve started, cut off by another smack. “Y-Yes, alpha.”

“Good. Hurry the fuck up and get dinner on, they’ll be here soon.”

Steve nodded his head and started preparing dinner as soon as the alpha was out of the kitchen. He didn’t know what to think, it was the first time Brock had acted like that. He’d never been angry with him before, only loving and kind.

He’d met Brock in a bar half a year ago when he and Bucky had gone to a bar. He’d been at the bar getting another drink when Brock had approached, asked him to dance, bought him a drink. The rest, as they say, was history.

They went on a few dates over the first few months and then they got an apartment together, Steve absolutely smitten with the brawny alpha. And now here they were, six months in and the blond had thought that it was perfect. He thought Brock was the best alpha for him, romantic and loving and amazing in bed.

He sighed and finished dinner just as Brock was letting the boys in, loud laughter announcing their presence. He took a few deep breaths and pulled plates out of the cupboard, setting them on the counter next to the pot of spaghetti on the stove. He pulled the garlic bread out of the oven next and cut it into slices.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky called from the living room.

“I’m right here, Buck,” Steve said as he left the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron as he approached the alpha. He purred happily as he hugged his best friend, laughing when the older man blew a raspberry on his cheek. “How’s work at the VA been?”

“Pretty good. Sam keeps givin’ me shit but that’s him,” Bucky told him with a smile, keeping an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “How’s your art comin’? Any showings soon?”

“No, nothing like that. I have a couple new paintings in the bedroom, wanna see?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Alright. Help yourself to dinner, gentlemen, it’s on the stove,” Steve told Jack, Jasper, and Brock with a warm smile before leading Bucky back to the bedroom. He walked over to the corner by the dresser and picked up the canvases that were stacked there. He laid them out ont he bed and let Bucky look.

“Is that Central Park? Geez, Stevie, that’s gorgeous,” the alpha murmured as he looked over the artwork. He moved on to the other paintings and his lip quirked up when he saw the painting of him on the fire escape of his own apartment building. “You’re so talented. Seriously, these need to be in a gallery.”

“You always say that. You’re, like, 100% obligated as my best friend to say that,” the blond told him with a laugh.

“Uh, not true, I call you out on yer shit all the time. I’m yer best pal, not yer ma.”

“Hey, you two coming out?” Brock asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Steve a nasty look though it was gone by the time Bucky turned around to look at him.

“Yeah, honey, we’re coming. I’ll just put these back in the corner and then I’ll be out,” Steve told him with a small smile, keeping his eyes down. The alpha nodded his head before leaving the room with Bucky on his heels.

-

“What, you’re tired of me? Gonna fuck some other alpha ‘cause you’re bored?” Brock snarled as he shoved Steve to the ground, kicking the omega in the ribs. Steve gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him, his breath immediately turning to wheezing.

“N-No, Brock, he’s just a friend,” the blond whimpered, struggling for a breath. He needed his inhaler.

“Oh yeah? ‘Just a friend’ my ass, you stupid omega,” the alpha snarled, getting down on his knees to smack Steve around some more. Once he was finished, he got up and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. Steve laid there, completely stunned and frozen with fear.

The omega eventually got up on his hands and knees and slowly struggled his way over to his nightstand, opening up the drawer and fishing out his inhaler. He took a few puffs, trying to get his breath back. It was hard - he couldn’t stop the sobs from erupting from his chest and making it harder on him to breathe.

It took awhile, but eventually he calmed down enough to breathe properly. He crawled up onto the bed and grabbed his sketchbook, using the time to decompress and think about what the hell was going on with his alpha.

-

“Long time no see, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled, smiling as he leaned in to hug his best friend. Steve did his best not to flinch as the alpha leaned in and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Shame Bucky was way more perceptive than he was given credit for. “You’re tense. What’s that about?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Steve told him, smiling but not meeting the brunet’s eyes. He sat down at the table and kept his focus on the menu.

“You wearin’ make up? That’s new,” the alpha murmured, wiping his thumb over his lip. “Your cheek tastes like foundation.”

“Just… tryin’ somethin’ new.”

“Steve, look at me.”

Steve looked up at him after a moment of hesitation and immediately saw when understanding dawned on his best friend’s face. He looked away as shame quickly welled up inside of him. It had been several months since the first beating and now they were almost daily occurrences.

“That bastard,” Bucky snarled lowly, making the blond flinch. The alpha settled slightly when he saw the flinch, his scent immediately shifting to guilt. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Bucky, no, please no,” Steve whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes. The brunet gaped when he saw the tears. He’d never seen the blond shed a single tear in his whole life. “I- I can handle this, please don’t do or say anything.”

“Steve-”

“Please, Buck!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll let you deal with him,” the brunet murmured with a sigh. “But you let me know the minute you can’t.”

“I will, I promise. Thanks, Bucky,” the younger told him, letting out a relieved sigh. A waitress came up and they placed their orders.

-

“Stevie, this is ridiculous! This is the third time you’ve been in the hospital,” Bucky said as he paced back and forth by the hospital bed that Steve was laying in. The omega was reclined on the bed with his left leg in a cast. He had a cut lip and a bruise blossoming over his cheek.

“I know,” Steve murmured, keeping his eyes fixed on his broken leg.

“No, I don’t think you do. I swear you barely get done healin’ and he puts you right back here,” the alpha told him, coming over to the side of the bed and looking down at his best friend.

“It’s my fault, I keep fighting him and pushing back,” the blond told him with a sigh.

“Did you just- I can’t believe it, are you blaming yourself for that asshole beating you?”

“It is my fault! If I just- When I do what he says, he loves me, Bucky!”

“Yer 19 years old, you don’t know what love is!” Bucky shouted, startling Steve. The omega wilted slightly and kept his gaze down. The older man sighed softly and sat down in one of the chairs, gently taking Steve’s hand in both of his. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve shouted. That’s the last thing you need right now.”

“‘m not a baby, Buck. I… I do know what love is.” Steve murmured as he looked at his best friend.

“Steve, if you did, you’d know that Brock doesn’t love you… not like he should. Alphas don’t beat their mates, not ever,” the alpha told him quietly. “Yer my best friend. I don’t want to watch you get killed knowing that I could’ve stopped it.”

“You’re wrong. You’re only a year older, you don’t know what love is either,” the omega argued after a moment’s hesitation, scowling at the alpha. “Look, maybe you should go, Buck. He gets upset when he knows I’ve been with you.”

“You know what, fine. Don’t come cryin’ to me the next time he beats you black and blue,” Bucky told him, getting up and leaving the hospital room. Steve watched him go, tears gathering in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

-

Bucky frowned down at his phone as he went up the stairs of the apartment building. He’d been texting Steve all day, trying to make amends for what had happened in the hospital the month before, but there was no answer. He approached the blond’s apartment door and knocked, frowning when the door opened.

“Steve? Your door is open,” the alpha called as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking around. He swore and ran inside when he saw the blond passed out on the floor, blood steadily flowing from a cut on his head. “Stevie, Stevie, wake up.”

The omega didn’t move or wake up, the only sign that he was alive being his breathing, which was wheezy and choppy at best. The alpha swore again and called 911. The ambulance showed up in record time, paramedics quickly working to stabilize the omega’s head and neck before getting him on a stretcher and whisking him off to the hospital.

-

Steve sighed softly as he gently cleaned a little cut on Peter’s forehead, wiping away the blood. The teenage omega winced at the stinging before relaxing again, letting his mother work. Bucky was watching from his spot in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a frown on his face.

“Was it Wade?” Steve asked quietly, tearing his eyes away from the cut to look at his pup’s face.

“No! No, no, it wasn’t,” Peter told him, eyes widening. “He’d never. It was Flash, he shoved me and I hit my head on my locker door.”

“I’m gonna kill that punk,” Bucky growled, pushing off of the door frame.

“Wait, daddy, no! Wade already beat him up, broke his nose and everything,” the teen exclaimed, pulling away from his mom and grabbing onto the alpha’s arm.

“I always liked Wade,” the brunet muttered, wrapping his arms around the teenager and kissing the top of his head. Steve snorted and put the first aid kit away, a smile on his face.

“I gotta feed Karen and Edith,” Peter said, kissing his daddy’s cheek before pulling away and heading to his room.

“Him and those damn spiders,” Steve said, shuddering at the mere thought of the tarantulas in his son’s room. “Can’t believe you got him a second one, those things live practically forever.”

“Well, you know me. Can’t say no to any of my omegas,” Bucky told him with a grin, wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing a kiss to his bondmark.

“Mmm. So you’ve ‘always liked’ Wade, hm? Funny, I remember you tellin’ me he was a no-good knothead who wasn’t good enough for Peter,” the omega purred with a laugh, poking his mate in the stomach and giggling when he squirmed away.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ about, Stevie.”

“Mmhm,” Steve hummed, getting up on his toes to kiss the alpha. “You take such good care of us.”

“That I do. So are we gonna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“You worrying about Wade being the one to hurt Peter,” Bucky murmured, settling his hands on the blond’s hips.

“If I’d asked Tony about Ty, maybe it wouldn’t have gone as far as it did,” Steve told him with a sigh, resting his head on his mate’s chest. “Maybe if I’d listened to you about Brock…”

“Hey, don’t go there. That’s all in the past, and it wasn’t your fault,” the older man told him, leaning down and kissing him. “It was never your fault, Stevie.”

“Yeah. We’ve been sayin’ that for two and a half decades but I still feel it sometimes,” the omega told him with a sheepish smile. “I love you though. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020, it's finally here !!  
> I told y'all it would be angsty.  
> Anyway, so we have come a long way since lil Tony was adopted into the Barnes family and I've come to realize that, unfortunately, this series has to end at some point. I'm not quite sure how I'll end it though I promise all of you that it will be a happy ending because sad endings can kindly take a long walk off a short pier. So here's a last call for ideas! If there is something you'd like to see before this series comes to an end, leave it in a comment below or email me at avengers.whore@gmail.com!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through all of this, I know I keep some of you on the edge with my inconsistent updates (honestly I keep myself on the edge) but all of your love keeps me going!
> 
> Maybe if I find enough inspiration, this series will spiral into a cute little side-series starring everyone's favorite spider-mercenary couple!


End file.
